Amor secreto
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Teenlock!, Sherlock tiene un admirador secreto que le envía cartas, cartas muy especiales... Regalo para Wendy.


Al ver tus ojos

Veo el sol, veo la mar,

Eres el cielo.

Sherlock releyó el haiku, no era muy bueno que digamos, aunque él tampoco sabía mucho de haikus, dobló la hoja y la guardó en su carpeta, no supo exactamente por qué.

Era el cuarto poema que recibía y aún no daba con el remitente, ¿quién estaría enviándole esas cursilerías?, tenía unas cuantas cosas para decirle al tipo, porque definitivamente era un tipo, se notaba por la caligrafía, además estaba en último año como él, pudo deducirlo enseguida.

Cuando le llegó el primer poema no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿alguien enamorado de Sherlock Holmes?, le parecía ilógico, pero cuando recibió el segundo haiku entendió que no había sido un error, enseguida deseó conocer a la persona que le enviaba esas cursilerías, quería saber cómo era, qué pensaba, qué soñaba…

Sí, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, después de todo a él nunca le interesaron demasiado ese tipo de cosas, pero saberse querido por alguien al grado de enviar esas cartitas…bueno, debía admitir que lo conmovió de cierta manera.

- ¿Ya sabes quién es el hombre misterioso?- le preguntó Jim, sonriendo.

Jim era algo así como su amigo, en el fondo se detestaban pero no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, cosa rara; Sebastian, el novio alto, rubio y ridículamente sexy de Jim, le sonrió y saludó amable como siempre.

- No, todavía no lo descubro- admitió Sherlock.

- Bueno, lo descubrirás- le animó Sebastian – Jim y yo íbamos a comer, ¿vienes?-

- Claro-

Siguió a la pareja hasta la cafetería que, cómo no, estaba a reventar, buscaron mesa y James hizo que Sebastian fuera por la comida de los tres.

- Deberías tratarlo mejor- le dijo Sherlock, negando con la cabeza – un día va a fastidiarse y te mandará a la mierda-

- No, mi Seb nunca se alejaría de mí- respondió Jim, sonriendo, cuando hablaba de Sebastian sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial – me adora casi tanto como yo lo adoro a él-

- Y si lo adoras, ¿por qué lo tratas como a un perro?-

- No seas idiota, Sherlock- bufó Jim – la manera de Sebastian de demostrarme su amor es hacer cosas por mí, todo lo que puede, cosas desde cargar mis libros, comprarme la comida, abrir la puerta para que yo pase…y mi manera de corresponderle es aceptar sus atenciones, tan simple como eso-

- No entiendo-

- Te lo pongo así: tu admirador secreto no encontró mejor forma de exteriorizar sus sentimientos que escribirte esos horribles haikus-

- ¿Y yo le correspondo al intentar saber quién es?-

- Algo así, porque a mí no me puedes ocultar nada, Sherlock Holmes, tu admirador secreto te enamoró como a una quinceañera-

Las mejillas se le pintaron de rojo, Sebastian regresó con el almuerzo para tres, sonrió al ver la cara enrojecida de Sherlock.

- ¿Qué le dices, Jim?, ¿no ves que se enamoró?, no es de amigos avergonzarlo por eso- reclamó Sebastian, riendo –no pasa nada, Sherlock, descubrirás de quién se trata y podrán amarse y besarse y bla bla bla-

- Cállate- gruñó Sherlock, sonrojándose aún más – no estoy enamorado-

- Sí lo estás- replicaron Jim y Sebastian al unísono.

Comió de mal humor, ¿qué se creían esos dos?; al terminar el almuerzo fue a su locker, había dejado el libro de álgebra y lo necesitaría, cuando abrió la puerta del casillero encontró otro poema:

Todos los días

Cuando miro tu boca

Mi tiempo para.

Sonrió sin quererlo, de verdad que ese admirador secreto era un cursi de lo peor, sin embargo dobló la hoja con mucho cuidado y la guardó en su carpeta.

Fue corriendo a clase, llegó agitado y pidiendo disculpas al profesor, fue directo a sentarse y se concentró en las explicaciones, más allá, Jim resolvía las páginas que le faltaban del libro por puro ocio.

- Holmes- llamó el profesor – por favor, pasa al frente y resuelve el ejercicio 22 de la tarea de ayer-

Sherlock se puso de pie, ese ejercicio había estado sencillísimo, ¿de verdad sus compañeros no pudieron resolverlo?, se llevó la carpeta donde tenía la tarea, comenzó a solucionar el problema sin decir nada, estaba a medio procedimiento cuando escuchó una risita.

- Oye, Holmes, ¿ahora también eres poeta?- preguntó Sally Donovan, riéndose de nuevo – oh Dios, y de los peores:

"Quiero decirte

Tengo un bello secreto

y ese eres tú"

- Escuchen este- dijo Anderson- no podría ser más vergonzoso:

"Tu pelo es como

La noche negra y fresca

llena de estrellas"

- Basta ya, chicos- reprendió el maestro.

Sherlock se quiso morir ahí mismo, los haikus de su admirador secreto se habían caído de su carpeta, se acercó a Anderson y le arrebató la hoja, pero claro, el maldito tenía una más, Sherlock trató de quitársela pero el idiota leyó en voz alta:

"Si sólo un beso

Pudieras regalarme

Sería feliz"

Todos sus compañeros rompieron en carcajadas, Sherlock sintió la ira apoderarse de él, entonces John Watson, el agradable John a quien todos apreciaban, el chico de los suéteres tejidos y la sonrisa cordial, se paró de su silla, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Anderson y le dio una patada en las pelotas que lo dejó lloriqueando de dolor.

- Esto es mío, imbécil- gruñó John, tomando el papel de las manos de Anderson, después se giró hacia Sherlock y se lo entregó – deberías guardarlos con más cuidado-

Y salió del salón sin decir más, Sherlock se quedó mudo, ¡John Watson!, el chico bajito con la nariz respingona, el chico que nadie notaba demasiado, el muchacho que las chicas del salón veían como a un gatito esponjoso…

Sin pensárselo ni un minuto, salió en pos de John.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Sherlock, haciendo que John girara sobre sus talones – John, no te vayas…-

- Yo, bueno, ehhh, lo siento, nunca pensé…-

- Cállate-

Y lo besó, no pudo contenerse, sólo unió su boca con la de John Watson y fue perfecto.

- Sólo no vuelvas a escribirme haikus-

- Ni un solo verso- respondió John, abrazándolo – lo prometo-


End file.
